Taming a Tearaway
by justgreat
Summary: A mother decides to straighten out her unruly teenage son once and for all.


Taming a Tearaway

* * *

><p>I thought I'd try my hand this time at a motherteenage son CP story. I rather enjoy this type of discipline scenario and a writer should try to be a little versatile. So many similar tales have been written so don't expect anything original. It's set in California, U.S.A. The reason for this is that American parents are more inclined to spank their kids then us more reserved English-good for them! Hope some of you will enjoy this. If you'd like to see more let me know.

Jane Mitchell put down the phone in dispair. Her sixteen year old son Josh had again been suspended from school for beating up another boy and that wasn't all he had done recently. Smoking, drinking, swearing, running riot on the high school grounds were high on his list of rule breaking. She could see him being in serious trouble unless he was straightened out fast. Since his father had passed away four years previously it had become increasingly difficult for her to keep him in control.

She remembered the times when Frank (her late husband) had given Josh some very embarressing pants down spankings for his bad behaviour. The last had been about a month before his untimely road accident which left her a widow and the boy without a father. She'd had to bring up Josh on her own since then and, from the evidence before her, she was not doing a very good job.

Jane was a quite attractive woman of thirty eight, blond, not especially big. She stood five feet nine inches and weighed one hundred and thirty pounds but she was quite sturdy and athletic. She practised aerobics and was a blue belt in judo. Because there were so many men out there who would violate defenceless women, she decided it was wiser not to be defenceless.

As she waited for her rebelious teenage son to arrive home, she thought about his punishment. She could ground him for the next month but would this really work? She could stop his allowance, she could stop his privilages but would any of this really change his attitude. Unlike her late husband she had never spanked Josh, parhaps an occasional smack but nothing that was likely to get his attention. She remembered witnessing one of Josh's bare bummed tannings from his father. She was not happy about it and had said as much to Frank. He had told her, "Honey, Josh is twelve now and if I don't come down hard on him now he could be a real little punk in a few years time. Lately I've given his ass a few good whippings and I think it's working. I won't have to do it soon. Trust me, I know what's best for him."

Well, shortly after that Frank was gone and Josh no longer had a father's firm hand. What her husband had said was proven right for their only child was indeed turning out to be a young punk. Jane had not spanked him before because she did not approve of physical punishment and was not altogether convinced it was effective for unruly teenagers. Still, she came to a decision that day. She had tried just about every other form of discipline without too much success. Maybe it was time for a new approach.

When Josh arrived home about one hour after the phone call she'd received she was waiting for him in the living room. At sixteen he was about as tall as his mother, also blond and quite handsome like his Dad. He was dressed in a rock band T-shirt and tan shorts, certainly not appropriate school attire. She told him to sit down on the single armchair in the room which he did in a manner which indicated he could not care less about what she thought.

Jane remained standing with her arms folded in front of her and looked at her son. "So, what did that boy do that you had to nearly put him in hospital?" He did not bother to reply. More sternly she said, "Josh, I'm talking to you!"

"He got on my nerves, he's a jerk-off!" he informed her in a tone that held no remorse at all. "He asked for it, he kept on bugging me."

She informed him with a disappointed expression, "Just lately you seem to think you can do just as you please. Talking back to teachers, vandalising school property and that bad language you've been using lately. You are heading for serious trouble, young man, and it is going to stop now, understand!"

Josh just grinned. "So what are you gonna do? Ground me some more? Lock me in my room? No TV?" He gave a little laugh. "Are you gonna spank me!"

Jane replied with a determined look on her face, "Yes, Josh, that's exactly what I am going to do! Now do what I tell you and get your pants down."

The teenager was somewhat surprised at his mother's intentions. "You're gonna try and spank me! No way, Mom, you're not gonna spank me and you better not try it."

His mother's tone remained the same. "I'm not going to try, son, I'm going to do it. Now are going to be a good boy and get those pants down?"

Her almost grown son got to his feet, rather outraged at being spoken to like this. He pointed a finger at Jane and said, "Look, you bitch, I'm not a little kid anymore and you're not gonna treat me like one. I'll say it again, you're not spanking me!"

Jane was not put off by her offspring's threatening manner. She began to move toward him and in an impatient voice informed him, "You are being very stupid, Josh! For refusing to obey me and being abusive toward me I'm afraid you're due for a even harder spanking then I was already going to give you. I never used to approve of your father doing it but now I can see it's the only way. You are going to learn respect, boy, and I'm afraid you will learn it the hard way."

Josh responded by saying loudly, "FUCK OFF!" and drew back his arm, intending to slap her hard but Jane could see the blow coming and easily caught his wrist in mid-air. She then spun him around and pinned his arm behind his back. Her left arm she locked around his neck and so she had him in a hold he could not break. Josh realised then that his mother was still stronger then him and with her judo training she knew how to take care of herself. She was going to spank him, he knew, and there was nothing he could do about it.

As Jane held her stubborn teenage son in a firm grip she warned him, "You do not raise your hand to me, understand!" The helpless lad nodded that he did. After a moment she released him and turned him around to face her again. She then began to pull down his shorts and soon they lay at his feet. She took hold of him and began to drag him toward the big armchair, saying she was going to put him across her knee for his spanking.

The protesting youngster struggled against her for all he was worth but his resistance was futile. He pleaded with her, "Please, Mom, not this, anything but this. I'm sorry for trying to hit you but don't do this to me. I'm too big for it."

"I beg to differ!" was her reply. She sat herself down on the large sofa and quite easily hauled the teenager over her lap. "You may be a little hotshot in high school, buster, but in this household I wear the pants, understand!" She then pulled down his briefs to make sure that he did. Then she gazed for the first time in a few years at his naked backside. He was getting quite a bit of muscle there and there was a considerable ammount of hair on his upper legs. Well, she thought, my little boy is now almost a young man and I think he will hate me for what I'm about to do now but if I don't do it he may get completely out of control and I will lose him altogether.

She raised her hand high, and, before she brought it down, she told Josh, "You need to be taught some manners, young man, and I hope the smacks I'm about to deliver to your backside will teach you some." The palm of her hand came down hard and connected with his bared cheeks. From the way he cried out she knew that enough of those would get the results required.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
>SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!<p>

It wasn't long before his backside turned pink and then red and still the spanks kept raining down. Josh learned on that day that he was not as tough as he always thought he was and his mother was giving him a lesson in humility, one he wasn't likely to ever forget. Soon his ass felt as if it were on fire and tears started running down his cheeeks. At last the smacking stopped and he heard his mother's voice. "Well, Josh, had enough? Want some more?"

He said in a sobbing voice, "No more, Mom, please, I'll do better, I will! I'm sorry for beating up that kid and for trying to hit you. I'll never do it again, I'll be a good boy, I promise!" So she then let him get up and ordered him to face the wall with his sore, flaming bottom on display. The rock band T-shirt was all he was wearing.

As she studied her handiwork she told him, "That was a painful experience for both of us, kiddo! (Josh hated it when she called him that.) Remember that I love you, never think I don't! However I'll do whatever I have to it it means keeping you from taking the wrong path. You are going to remain here for the next hour and think about what you did. I'm sure you'd rather do that then go back over my knee, wouldn't you!" Her humbled teenage son nodded in the affirmative. "Tomorrow you are going to go to that boy's house and tell him you are sorry for beating up on him like that. Also you will apologise to his parents, OK!" Josh had to agree. "I am going to blister that backside of yours as many times as I have to until that bad attitude of yours changes so it's up to you, mister!"

Josh Mitchell certainly got the message that day. He did indeed apologise to Mike Barnes, the boy he'd punched unconsious and his parents. His behaviour began to improve but unfortunately a few more humiliating trips over his mother's knee were required before the desired results were attained.

Shortly after passing his driving test he ran through a red light and got a ticket. For this she gave him a very severe spanking on the seat of his pants. Once he invited some friends over to the house during her absence and had a really wild beer party. For this she bared his behind and gave him the hardest spanking he would ever have. Then she made him clear up the mess which took him the better part of an entire day. Another time he arrived home late after a date and she was waiting for him at the front door. He received an immediate pants down OTK session in front of his quite flabbergasted girlfriend.

This continued until shortly before his graduation from high school. By then she felt he had matured enough so she would not have to treat him like a child anymore or punish him like one. Despite the pain she'd inflicted on his ass Josh came to have a great deal of respect for his mother and he was grateful to her for keeping him on the straight and narrow. When he graduated he went to college, not something he or his mother would have thought possible a few years before. She had tamed him all right. Instead of college he could well have wound up in prison. He realised that both his parents did the right thing by spanking him and and he did not hold it against either of them.

Josh went on to become a very respected doctor in a large city hospital. When he reached the age of thirty two, having been married for some five years with a child of his own, his mother passed away. She'd had breast cancer for the past three years. Josh found it hard to believe she could die like that at such a young age. To him she had always been like Wonder Woman in the comics. He gave her the best funeral money could buy and so many friends and relatives attended.

On her tombstone Josh had engraved the words: "JANE SARAH MITCHELL 1948-2002. A DEVOTED WIFE AND A STRICT BUT LOVING MOTHER, THE BEST KIND OF MOTHER." So does spanking children and teenagers make them resentful? Does it make their behaviour worse as is generally believed? Well, just ask a certain Dr. Joshua Mitchell who knows his life could well have turned out very diffently but for his mother who was a firm believer in the old adage: "Sometimes you must be cruel to be kind." Very corny, I know, but very true!


End file.
